Mi primer y único amor
by Mariimar
Summary: Lily nos cuenta cómo fue su primer amor, y por qué fue tan.... peculiar.


**Los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios. Los que aparezcan y que no conocen si lo son.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Mi madre siempre me dijo que el primer amor nunca se olvida y que llega cuando uno menos se lo espera. Amo a mi madre, ella siempre tiene consejos muy sabios y a mi me encanta escucharla.

El problema es que a mí nunca me llegó el amor. O eso es lo que creía yo hasta que cumplí once años.

Mi historia de vida no es la misma que las otras chicas "comunes" y al decir esto no quiere decir que las desprecie, no, es solo que yo no soy una chica común y corriente. Soy una bruja.

Cuando cumplí once años llegó a casa una lechuza que traía una carta del _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_. Mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mi pero mi hermana Petunia no. Ese día me encontré dividida por dos sentimientos: el de la emoción pero también por el del miedo. Miedo a no ser aceptada y a que nadie me quiera. Pero por suerte tenía a un amigo mío llamado Severus Snape quien me contó que el era un mago y que también iba a asistir a ese colegio.

Llegó el primero de Septiembre y con Severus estábamos en un vagó del tren luego de que me despedí de mis padres. El no se despidió de los suyos porque ni siquiera lo acompañaron. Sus padre no era muy cariñosos con él y vivían peleando. Me acuerdo que con once años yo no era una chica muy linda, pelirroja y ojos verdes, aunque Severus decía que era una niña muy linda. Pero yo siempre pensé que lo decía porque era su amiga.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, vi a un chico que me llamó la atención, era muy guapo. Tenía el pelo muy alborotado y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que estaban escondidos detrás de unos lentes redondos. Él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando porque me miró y sonrió. Yo, como siempre que algo me daba vergüenza me ruboricé. Pero le devolví la sonrisa. Era tan lindo cuando sonreía, hasta que de repente dejó de sonreír, estaba tan concentrada mirándolo que no me dí cuenta de que Severus estaba arrastrándome y no lo digo literalmente hacia otro lado. Por un momento me enojé con él pero no le dije nada...

Había comenzado la selección y me quedé un poco desilusionada : Severus quedó en una casa llamada Slytherin, en la mesa de dicha casa los chicos tenían caras que no me gustaron no porque fueran feos sino que parecían que no eran muy buenas personas. Ojalá que Severus no cambien. Que equivocada que estaba.

Pronto me llamaron a mí, quedé en Gryffindor. Más tarde llamaron al chico que me cautivó. Se llamaba James Potter y ¡a adivinen que! quedó en la misma casa que yo. Cuando se sentó en la mesa me sonrió devuelta y yo no me quedé atrás, le devolví la sonrisa. Después se quedó charlando con un chico también muy guapo llamado Sirius Black, con otro llamado Remus Lupin, de aspecto enfermo, y otro chico regordete llamado Peter Pettigrew.

Me hice amigas de varias chicas, una de ellas se llamaba Mary era muy bonita, castaña de ojos celestes. Ella era mi mejor amiga las demás también eran mis amigas pero a la única que le conté que me gustaba James fue a ella.

Al pasar los años mi amor por James era muy fuerte, pero no podía demostrarlo pues James se había hecho popular y muchas chicas salían con él. Y a mi eso me hacía sufrir. Severus decía que no sufra por alguien que no tiene importancia y que es egocéntrico, que nunca iba a ser bueno para mi. Mary sin embargo fue más dulce y me dijo que él se iba a dar cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo. En el fondo tenía un poquito de esperanza pero me lo dejaba guardado.

Desde quinto curso que me pide citas y yo le digo que no. No es que no quiera es solo que salió con tantas chicas que no quiero ser una más. Aunque me gusta un poco que no deje de perseguirme, cansa.

Un día hasta terminé gritándole en medio del pasillo muy concurrido por cierto.

Ahora con diecisiete años, estoy en séptimo curso y según muchos chicos soy una de las chicas más lindas. Aunque yo no lo creo. Mary dice que no tengo que bajar mi autoestima. James también me dice que estoy muy bonita, y la verdad es que cuando él me lo dice yo le creo pero después pienso en la cantidad chicas a las que les habría dicho eso.

Remus, de quién me hice muy amiga, me dice que James no deja de pensar en mí y que en verdad me quiere pero yo no se. Lo dudo.

Y ahora estoy estudiando en la Sala Común cuando EL llega y se siente enfrente mío a mirarme cono si fuera algo que hay que admirar.

-¿Potter, no tienes otra cosa que hacer que mirarme?- le pregunto es que me pone nerviosa y no lo puedo evitar.

-La verdad que hoy estás más bonita que nunca Lily- y me lo dice mirándome a los ojos y le creo. Le creo y me sonrojo.

-Y ese sonrojo es adorable, amo cuando te sonrojas.

No se que decirle, que contestarle. No tengo palabras.

-Gracias- es lo único que me sale de la boca.

Y el me sonríe, se levanta me da un beso en la comisura de la boca y se va deseándome buenas noches.

Una semana.

Una semana hace desde nuestro encuentro en la Sala Común, y esto ya se parece a esas películas en la que el hombre corteja a la dama para que ésta se case con él. ¿Y saben algo? Me gusta. Es extraño que James Potter se comporte de una manera que hace que no pueda dejar de verlo. Eso nose si tiene que gustarme, creo que me estoy comportando como ese chicas que babean el suelo que pisa. Y simplemento no quiero o tal vez no debo.

Pero era imposible. Que triste, pensé.

-¿En qué piensas Lily?

-En que la vida es muy complicada, nose que pensar. Estoy muy confundida… nunca pensé que el amor fuera tan complicado. Le contesté sabiendo que me tenía que sacar todo de adentro o sino mi cabeza era capaz de explotar.

-¿Es por James verdad?

La miré y creo que me entendió. Aunque suene de nena chiquita necesitaba a mi madre como nunca. Sentía que las lágrima querían salir de mis ojos.

-No llores, aunque te sientas confundida tienes que estar contenta amiga. ¡Estás enamorada!-

Si fuera tan fácil. Pensé.

-Pero duele- susurré. -Y duele mucho-.

No dijo nada. Solamente me dio lo que más necesitaba en este momento: un abrazo.

-¡Lily!- justo en este momento tenía que aparecer, ¡no es justo! Quería desaparecer.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté. Creo que se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy bien porque mi voz se escucho quebrada. No quería mirarlo pero no podía así que lo hice y vi que me miraba de una manera muy dulce.

-Quería hablarte… ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó dudoso.

-Si…no. Mas o menos.

Se quedó callado y yo también pues no sabía que decir.

-Mira, me tengo que ir. Llego tarde.

-Quiero acompañarte.

Le sonreí.- Está bien-

Lo que no me esperaba es que tomara mi mano y la entrelazara con la suya. Sentía calor en mis mejillas. Lo miré y el me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa tan característica de él. Si que era una chica con suerte, pensé por dentro.

Llegamos a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

-Quizás sea mejor que entre primero o por lo menos soltar nuestras manos.- le dije mirándolas. Y la verdad era que no tenía ganas de soltarlo pero… no podía decirlo.

-¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?- me dijo y vi que sus ojos se apagaban. ¿O era mi imaginación?

-¡No!- apresuré a contestar. –Es que pensé que tal vez no querías que nos vieran.

-Como puedes decir eso- me dijo incrédulo. Como si hubiese dicho algo que era imposible de negar.-Es un honor para mi ir con una chica tan hermosa.

Me sonrojé pero mi absurda mente pensó mal.

-Osea que quieres entrar conmigo porque según tu linda….-

-¡No!,¿ es que ahora no puedo decirte ningún cumplido? –dijo exasperado pasándose la mano desocupada por la cara-

-Bueno lo lamento- la verdad que ya me estaba deseperando.

-¡Lily!

Me dí vuelta y si la situación estaba yendo mal ahora empeoraba del todo. Corriendo por el pasillo venía Nicholas Turner. Un chico que no era feo, pero si era un poco egocéntrico. Aunque decir poco era poco, era muy egocéntrico. Era un chico castaño de ojos verdes y últimamente era mi pesadilla.

-Turner, ¿Qué quieres?

-Que salgas conmigo obviamante Lily, eres la única que falta.

Iba a decir algo cuando alguien se me adelantó.

-¿La quieres porque es la última no?¡Que poco la aprecias! Ella es única en su modo de ser, es hermosa y auténtica. No se merece alguien como tu.

-¿Y alguien como tu si?, no eres mejor que yo Potter. Saliste con más chicas que yo. Hiciste cosas peores con ellas y no lo niegues o acaso no es verdad que las llevas a aulas vacías y hacen cosas interesantes ¿no Potter? Eres muy hombre según muchas chicas. Y ahora te haces el bueno delante de Lily. Escuché tus planes Potter te escuché cuando hablabas con tus amigos acerca de cómo enamorar a Lily Evans , después acostarte con ella para luego dejarla.

Y con eso, mi mundo se vino abajo…

Eso me dejó helada. Fue como si me hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua helada. Tal vez suene absurdo pero mi corazón se oprimió tanto que dolió. Y no queria llorar no delante de él. Y cómo pude dije.

-Tengo cosas más importante que hacer que escuchar sus peleas asi que si me disculpan me voy-.

Lo dije de manera tan fria que me quedaron mirando como si me hubiera salido algo feo en la cara. No aguanté mas y me fui. Sentí que me llamaban pero no me di vuelta para ver quien era, no me importaba. Sin comer, sin nada me fui corriendo y me encerré en el dormitorio.

Había jurado no llorar pero no pude.

Al otro día me levanté de mal humor Mary me miraba y no decía nada,seguro se enteró de lo que pasó. Como todo el mundo.

Me miré en el espejo y tomé una decisión importante. Ya no iba a ser la misma Lily Evans de siempre. Ya no. Habia tenido novios no muchos, solamente dos. Pero ninguno me hizo sufrir tanto como Potter y eso que no era mi novio. Quizás si lo hubiese sido hubiera sido peor.

No quería ser vengativa pero algo tenía que hacer. Me vestí , Mary me preguntó si iba a ir a desayunar y le dije que si. ¿Por qué no habría de ir? Me dije por dentro sarcásticamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca ¿por qué tendría que estar mal?

-No por nada- sabía que no lo iba a decir por respeto a mi.

Llegamos y todos me miraban. No me preocupé y seguí mi camino con la frente bien alta. Se oian murmullos… no me importó. Me senté junto a Mary y las demás chicas.

Sentía una mirada penetrante y sabía muy bien de quien era pero no me voltié a verlo, no quería, mas bien no podía.

Desayuné tranquila, como si nada a mi alrededor pasase, cabizbaja,sin hablar. Cuando terminé, me ancaminé hacia el aula de Encantamientos sentía pasos detrás de mi pero pensé que eran otros alumnos que iban por el mismo camino. Pero… me equivoqué. Era nada mas y nada menos que James Potter.

-Lily- empezó a decir- quiero decirte que nada de lo que digo Turner era cierto, creeme por favor- me lo dijo con ojos suplicantes. ¡No! Me dije, no lo hagas.

-Mira… no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme ni lo que Nicholas diga, así que puedes irte por donde viniste-.

-Pero Lily…-

-Mira Potter, por el bien de los dos, dejame en paz. No sé que hice para que merecer todo esto…-

-Estoy enamorado, acaso ¿no lo puedes entender?-

No, no lo entiendo.

-¡Señorita Evans!- era la voz del profesor Slughorn.-Que suerte que la encuentro, quería darle la invitación para la fiesta del club de las eminencias. Sería un honor para mí contar con su presencia.- James rodó los ojos. El profesor Slughorn me tenía alta estima por ser una la mejor de la clase, aunque Severus también lo es.

-Con mucho gusto profesor, claro que iré no me lo perdería por nada- le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Entonces, me retiro, y espero verla el próximo viernes.

Escuché un murmullo, era James imitando al profesor, lo miré indignada. Di media vuelta y me fui dejándolo solo. La clase de Encantamientos fue sumamente aburrida y eso que siempre presto mucha atención pero hoy nose que me pasa. A mi lado Mary está casi dormida pero veo que está escribiendo en un papel que luego me da.

¿Quieres hablar?

Por un segundo lo pienso, y luego me doy cuenta de que necesito hablar con alguien.

Si, por favor.

Lo lee y luego escribe.

No es necesario preguntar que pasó, ¿pero por qué tienes esta actitud?

Lo leo y hasta yo me hago esa misma pregunta. ¿Por qué?

No lo sé Mary, pero es que no quiero ser más esa chica tonta que se enamora de alguien que no vale la pena y que no la quiere. Ahora mismo no estoy muy feliz ¿sabes?. Pero no me queda otra.

Mientras Mayr escribe miro hacia la profesora para ver si nos está mirando pero parece que no porque está escribiendo algo. Miro en otra dirección y veo a Potter que me mira fijamente. No me detengo a mirarlo más, pues tengo que contestar lo que mi mejora amiga me escribió.

¿Y sabes si lo que dijo Turner es verdad?

Gran problema. No había pensado en eso.

No lo sé. No habia pensado en eso.

Veo a Mary sonreir mientras lee y trato de adivinar lo que en este mismo momento estará pensando. Pero no obtengo respuesta alguna porque no soy adivina. ¡Genial Lily, ahora intentas ser adivina!

Pero antes de que ella me conteste, llega la hora del recreo y todos juntan sus cosas. Yo, como ordenada que soy siempre soy la última en salir y en estos momentos eso no es bueno para mi. Por eso le digo a Mary que me espere. Ella asiente sin decirme nada. La miro hasta que me doy cuenta de que no me mira a mi sino que mira detrás de mi. No quiero ni imaginar quien es.

-Tenemos que hablar Lily…

* * *

**Listo! creo que no hay que decir lo feliz que me harian si me dejan un review :)**


End file.
